Raphael vs Killer Croc
Description Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Which aggressive reptile will kill the other? Interlude Wiz: Reptiles. Little creatures classified in the same family. But these reptiles are different. They are very aggressive, and use this in battle. Like Raphael, the Muscle of the Crew. Boomstick: And Killer Croc, the Reptilian Metahuman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raphael Wiz: After Splinter escaped into the sewers, he was exposed to a strange ooze known as Mutagen. This ooze was also found by 4 turtles. Boomstick: Soon Splinter and those 4 turtles mutated even more, to the point they could talk better than my annoying sister's niece! Splinter named them too. These turtles were Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and finally Raphael. Then he taught them how to fight like a boss. I wish my dad taught me cool shit. Wiz: Raph was a unique turtle. He is very aggressive during battle, which makes him reckless and this often messes up the plan of attack. He is stealthy, being a ninja. He is a great fighter and brandishes 2 sais, which are effective during battle. Boomstick: Man Raph is cool! Unlike my lame dad. I HATE YOU DAD! (Raph: We live together, we fight together, we stand for good together...we are ninjas.) Killer Croc Wiz: Waylon Jones was born with no friends, and a shitty life. But we was also born with a medical condition named Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis which basically slowly turns him into a crocodile like creature. Boomstick: Waylon then went to an alligator wrestling show at the carnival, and broke their backs with his bare hands. Then the named him Killer Croc. By the way, I wrestled an alligator once. I broke his leg. Wiz: No Boomstick. He broke your leg. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, Killer Croc has low intelligence, but his strength makes up for it. He is capable of bending oil drums, running through thick stone walls, and throwing fuel tanks. He is amazing in the water, has sharp claws and teeth, and amazing hearing. Boomstick: Well I guess the name Killer Croc makes you sound tough. For the rest of the episode, I will be called KILLER BOOMSTICK!!!!! (Killer Croc: All I have to do is wait, then.....I will feast on your corpse.) Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Killer Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Meanwhile in New York... The turtles are in their sewer home. Leo: Alrighty. There is apparently a giant crocodile creature somewhere in these sewers. Don: But, isn't that crocodile supposed to be in Gotham? Leo: Yes. But this Croc decided to move North, and ended up here. Mikey: Yeah bro, but where's Raph? The 3 glance to Splinter, who sees the trenchcoat that Raph owns is gone. Splinter: He's gone to fight the Croc himself. This is bad. We most look for him. Meanwhile with Raph.. Raph is walking in the sewers alone, He comes across Killer Croc, who is feasting on a sewer worker. Raph takes out his sais. Raph: Hey Dipshit! Killer Croc turns his head. Killer Croc: What do you want? I'm in the middle of lunch! Raph: I was sent to take a crocodile man down. Is that you? Killer Croc: That's me. But what makes you think you can hurt me? You are just a mere human. Raph chuckles and rips off his trench coat, revealing him as a turtle. Raph: This better? Killer Croc: A turtle. I've never had turtle before. FIGHT!!! Killer Croc charges at Raph, but Raph dodges and jumps onto Killer Croc's back. He tries to go in for the kill by stabbing him in the neck. But the sai cannot penetrate the skales. Raph: What the- Killer Croc grabs Raph and slams him on the ground. He lifts his foot to stomp Raph, but Raph rolls out of the way at the last second and kicks Killer Croc across the face. Killer Croc retorts with a punch that sends Raph flying. Raph: Shit.. Killer Croc: Not so tough now. Raph punches Killer Croc, but Killer Croc takes the hit and kicks Raph a few feet away. Raph rolls backwards and gets up. Meanwhile in Raph's mind... Raph: Damn. This guy isn't taking any damage. His scales. It's his hard ass scales. I have a plan Meanwhile out of Raph's mind... Killer Croc: There is nothing you can do small turtle. Now do me a favor and die! Raph unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, some of them actually hurting Killer Croc. Killer Croc falls into the water. Raph: YE- wait a minute. Raph looks around and sees that he is standing on delicate wood panels above water. He had to take a different approach. Raph carefully walked, when Killer Croc popped out of the water. Raph slices Killer Crocs skin, but Killer Croc grabs Raph and starts running through walls. Raph: Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! THAT ONE HURT! Killer Croc: We are not done yet. Raph flips over Croc, and sweeps his leg. Raph then dissapears into the shadows. Then Croc goes into the water. Neither moves. Killer Croc: I've got you now. Croc reaches out a knocks on the panel, and Raph, who just wanted him dead, springs out and sees nothing, leaving him exposed. Killer Croc leaps out of the water, and in mid air, he snatches Raph in his teeth. Underwater, Raph struggled and slashed with his sai, but Killer Croc squeezes his jaws and breaks Raph's shell. He jumps to the surface. Raph: You....won't....win. Croc laughs. Killer Croc: I already have. Killer Croc punches Raph's head into the ground, splattering his blood and brains on his fist and the floor. Killer Croc smirks and picks up Raph's corpse. KO!!!!!! Results Killer Croc walks away with a full stomach and a smile, while the turtles and Splinter weep over Raph -------------------------------------------------- Killer Boomstick: Mmmmmmm. Turtle Soup. Wiz: This fight was close, but it was Raph's recklessess that was his downfall. Killer Boomstick: Raph was smarter, but Killer Croc has been able to hold his own with Batman, a man who has beaten the turtles. Plus, Killer Croc has been able to bend steel and toss people around like ragdolls. Wiz: Killer Croc was superior to Raph in every possible way except stealth, agility, fighting skill, and smarts. In the end, Croc just overpowered Raph. Killer Boomstick: The winner is Killer Croc. Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018